1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat shield for an internal combustion engine exhaust system in which the heat shield can have a simple two-piece structure.
2. Description of Background Art
As a heat shield for an internal combustion engine exhaust system, it is known to divide an exhaust pipe into two parts. For example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho. 54-120277 (paragraph 2, FIG. 4).
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho. 54-120277 will be described in the following. The reference numerals are those used in that document.
FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho. 54-120277 shows an exhaust pipe in which an outer pipe a and an inner pipe b, that is inserted into the outer pipe a, are welded to a flange 4 at end sections of the respective outer pipe a and inner pipe b, and then curving processing is carried out using a roller 11 of a rotary bender B.
With the related art, the workability for welding the end sections of the outer pipe a and the inner pipe b is poor. Furthermore carrying out the bending processing on the two-part exhaust pipe with good precision requires advanced techniques, which contributes to increased cost.